This invention relates to a coaxial switch of the type disclosed in German Offenlegungsschriften (applications published without examination) 31 24 830 and 31 22 780. In the constructions disclosed therein at least one conducting connecting element is moved by means of one or more dielectric supports which slide in openings of a wall component. Further, these constructions comprise insulating elements which are biased by coil springs and which are slidable in openings. For establishing an electric connection between coaxial cables, forces affect the dielectric supports and by means of a shifting motion the connecting element is electrically coupled with two inner conductors of the coaxial cables. The coil spring biased insulating elements exert a counterforce which returns the connecting element into its initial position if the electric connection is to be interrupted.
German Offenlegungsschrift 16 15 594 discloses a coaxial switch in which a connecting element and a support element are moved by means of a single leaf spring. The support element passes through a wall defining a hollow space in which the connecting element is accommodated. The leaf spring is situated externally of the hollow space.
German Offenlegungsschrift 24 60 266 discloses an apparatus for the selective connection of one of two two-part networks between two asymmetrical conductors. In this construction two inner conductor ends are situated jointly between two external conductor surfaces, each being formed by a separate leaf spring and carry quadrupols which may be switched alternatingly between the inner conductors.
A further coaxial switch is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 39 23 158. In this construction the connecting elements are mounted on a rotor. The switching into a different switching position is effected in three phases:
(1) By means of an axial motion of the rotor the contacts are separated;
(2) The rotor is turned to bring it into the desired switching position; and
(3) By means of a spring bellows the rotor is axially moved for coupling the contacts.
Switch actuation by magnetic forces is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,542 and 5,065,125.